For You
by Apatia Paloma
Summary: When Nick Matthews of Get Scared texts Ronnie Radke of Falling In Reverse about producing a song together, Ronnie rushes to Layton, Utah to produce the song. Meanwhile Ronnie's girlfriend is pregnant, and Jacky has been acting weird. Then, Ronnie meets Get Scared's lead guitarist, Johnny Braddock. With Ronnie on the brink of exploding, who will be there for him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, thinking about how the world was getting crueler to me. I had a child. I had actual responsibility. I was getting in trouble more than ever. People hate me more than ever. I didn't understand why, I just did what seemed right. Looking back, I shouldn't have thrown that mic stand. And when they asked about it, I didn't want to seem soft. What was I suppose to do? Apologize? I would just get hated even more. No matter what I did, I would get hated on.

I then rolled over and checked my phone. There were a few tweets from people that hated me and the direction I was going into. I just blocked them. It had just gotten too hard to deal with them. In a way, it was better than commenting back. Mostly because if I did, I'd get more hate for what I do say. Then there were the people that stayed loyal fans, tweeting words of love for this villain. And finally, I got two texts. One from Crissy and the other from a Nick.

Crissy is my girlfriend, who just happens to be pregnant. She's nice, I guess. I tell everyone that I'm happy with her… but something is just missing. Her text was a good morning one. She was just like that. Despite her cheerleader body, she was quite considerate and intelligent.

The other message, the one from Nick, was an offer to work together on a song. At first I didn't realize who it was, but then I saw who it was, first and last name. It was Nicholas Matthews from that band, Get Scared. They were good, not hard, but still good. I was surprised that Nick even thought of me as a person. You know, after the whole suicide thing. I was kind of a dick, and then tweeting Jamie like that was low. I did say sorry for that. It was kind of the human thing to do. Suicide was no joke to me.

Anyways, Nick asked if I wanted to help him with a song for him. I said yes, but not right away to avoid seeming too eager. I was excited. I was thinking maybe if I did this and it was good, people would stop hating me so much. Nick had sent a text back and set up a time and place to meet. He wanted to meet in his hometown of Layton. I said that that was okay and then called Crissy. I dreaded this call. I dialed her number and held the phone to my ear. Then her perky voice answered the call.

"Hey, babe." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" Crissy asked. I closed my eyes and could almost imagine the smile on her face. At that image, all I could really do was sigh. She heard that and her voice changed tones. "Babe, what's wrong?" She asked. I cleared my throat, to prepare to tell her what I had to do.

"Well, I've got to go to Layton for a few days. One of the guys from Get Scared called and he wants to get together and produce a song with me. I think it could be good for both Get Scared and Falling In Reverse." I said. Crissy sighed. She could have said a million things. She could have pouted and whined. She could have bitched about how she was going to be home in a few days to spend time with me anyways. But she didn't. She just wasn't that selfish. She was one of those people that thought about the greater good.

"That's okay. I understand. I could go see Amy. You know her, she's been dying to see me ever since we found out about Willow." Crissy said, looking at the Brightside of things. I couldn't help but smile.

"See, that's my girl. You have fun with Amy, I'll pack and I'll text you when I land. Okay?" I said, still smiling.

"Okay, babe." She said. I glanced at a mirror and saw someone that was trying to happy for his girl…even though he really wasn't. "I love you," she added.

"Alright, baby. I love you, too." And I hung up. I got out of bed and stretched. That day was going to be long, I could already tell.

After looking like I was about to break my back, bending backwards to pop it, I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I guessed I would have looked like the stereotypical guy, scratching their abdomen while walking to the fridge, but give me a break. I think I can stand to be a stereotypical guy every once and a while. When I reached my destination, I pulled out a piece of left over chicken and took a bite out of it. It tasted like my life at that point. Boring and dry. I sighed, and finished it. When I was done, I texted the rest of the band and told them where I was going and why. The only person that really cared was Jacky.

That was probably because he was a my best friend out of them all. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the guys. But Derek's got a girl, so she's always first. Ron's kinda quiet and we don't talk too much out side of interviews, gigs and anything else in the band. And Ryan's just the friend that you want around for a good time. Out of all of them, Jacky was the closest to me. Which I never really minded.

After sending a generic text to the rest of the band, I took a shower and that's when Jacky started talking about it. He asked everything someone could ask. Am I excited? Do I need help packing? How long would I be gone? Do I want him to take care of Charlie? When was I going? Do I need him to go with him for help? Was I nervous about seeing Nick again? Was I going to drive? If so, could he come with? I would have been bugged if it were Crissy asking all of these questions. But I knew half of them weren't serious and the other was because he cared.

I told him that I was going to be fine, he needed to take Charlie, I was going to fly and that he could help me come pack if he wanted to. He said that he would be over in a few. I got out of the shower and toweled off. Then, I wrapped my hair up in my towel. I was alone after all. Well, almost. Charlie was still there. Thank God, he wasn't wait for me when I got out. I don't want to sound to graphic, but I had a hard on. I knew Jacky was staying about half an hour away from where I lived. So, I had time to get rid of it. I walked as one does with an erection and laid down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about Crissy. I put my left hand on my cock and began stroking it, imagining Crissy's pussy running up and down it. But then, mid stroke, my phone vibrated. I picked it up, still going and saw I got a tweet from some guy, Jonny Braddock. I looked at his Twitter profile and came. I threw my phone to the end of my bed to avoid getting cum on it.

"Goddamn!" I said. I took my hair out of the towel and cleaned myself up. By then, I was beginning to get soft, so clean up was easy. I threw the towel in the hamper, well more at the hamper because I missed. It landed to the left of it, and walked past it to my closet to put on a pair of basketball shorts. I walked back over and put the towel in the hamper. It's not like I needed Jacky to see that and guess what was going on. I then walked back into the bathroom and combed my hair.

Most people liked to think that I didn't do anything with my hair, but I did. There was almost a science to getting the perfect messy look. When I was done, and my hair looked the same as always, Jacky had arrived and walked in through the front door.

"Ronnie! A, yo! I'm here!" Jacky called out to an empty, yet cozy living room. I sighed and walked out to see Jacky dressed like he usually is. He was wearing jeans that were so tight they looked like they could have been painted on and a plain white t-shirt. He had recently dyed his hair a dark brown, but had no bandana to hold it out of his face. So, I only saw half of his face.

"Hey, man." I said, walking towards him for a bro-hug. We hugged and let go of each other.

"So," Jack said while jumping over the back of one of my couches and sitting it in, "Have you started packing?" I thought about how I wanted to start pack after I was done showering… but we both know what happened after that.

"Um, no. I haven't even started." I said, looking at Jacky. He had this little look in his eye. It was unlike Jacky, but not in a bad way.

"Ah, slacker!" He said, tossing his head back with a little chuckle.

"Aye now, you sound like Crissy." I said, trying to be light about it. But Jacky didn't take it like that. All he heard was Crissy and was done. You see, Jacky doesn't like Crissy. Thinks she's bad for the band, that after we have the baby that I'm going to stop making music. At the time, I told him that that wasn't going to happen… but I guess he still didn't see it that way. I looked at Jacky and saw a sign of minor disgust, but that blew over. Jacky didn't like showing that he didn't like her because he knew how much I did. But he tried to make of it what he could.

"So, how did she take it?" He asked, knowing full and well that I saw the face he made when I said he name.

"Oh, well you know. She's going to go see her friend Amy in Montana, so… she won't be lonely." I said. Jacky nodded like he understood, but I knew that that was fake. Jacky took a deep breath and started to get up.

"Well," He said when he patted my back and started to walk to my bedroom, "Let's get you pack, and then I'll drive you to the air port." I nodded and we walked into my room to start packing for my trip to Layton, Utah. There was a little small talk here and there… but it was awkward. I thought about how if I didn't compare Jacky to Crissy, packing would have been better. But then, as if like an omen, Jacky saw my phone on the corner of my bed, about to fall. He caught it before it did.

Hey, here." Jacky said, almost handing me the phone until he saw what was on the screen. "Ooh, who's this?" He said as he walked away looking at Johnny's Twitter feed. I saw him, and told him to give it back to me.

"Come on, Jacky, give it back." I said. Jacky giggled.

"Ooh, Mr. Johnny Braddock is oh-so deep!" He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and followed Jacky.

"Come on, Jack. Just give it back!" I said. Jacky lifted the phone up in the air so that I couldn't reach it.  
"Never!" Jacky exclaimed. He jumped to get it, nearly knocking him over in the process. When my fingers closed around it, I took t away from Jacky's hand and held up in a victorious matter.

"Ha! Suck it!" I said, getting off of Johnny's page and turning off the screen on my phone. Me and Jacky chuckled for a bit. It was funny.

"So, mind telling me what that was about?" Jacky asked. I took in a breath, trying to catch it from the giggles. Then, I nodded.

"He Tweeted me and I wanted to see who it was." I said, still smiling.

"So, who is he?" Jacky asked, with a sudden hint of seriousness in his voice.

"He's the uh..He's the lead guitar for Get Scared." I said.

"Hey, like me." Jacky said. He looked down at his hands, like he was in deep though.

"Yeah, like you." I said, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Do you think you'll see him?" He asked as he looked up.

"Who?" I asked, oblivious as to who he was talking about.

"Johnny." He said. I thought about it. It seemed obvious. If I was going to be producing a song, it only made sense that all of the band was going to be there… right? Right.

"Uh, yea.. I think so." I said. It got really quiet in the room. I felt like Jacky wanted to say something, but he didn't. He took a deep breath and got up. We started packing my bags again. And then Jacky was back to his old nagging self.

"God, Ronnie. Do you wear anything else but black?" He asked. I chuckled, he was right. Like 93% of my clothes were black.

"No," I said, serious as ever.

"Why not? You'd look good in red. All the fans think so." Jacky said. I leaned in, ever so closely. I was so close, Jacky shivered.

"Because black is the color of my soul." I laughed, as Jacky slapped my chest with a red shirt in his hand.

"I'll get you some white shirts or something later. When's your flight?" He asked. Then I realized that I hadn't booked my flight yet. I went online and booked a flight taking off in two hours. I looked up at him staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"About two hours," I said. Jacky nodded and picked up my bags, that were fully packed.

"Well, I'll put this in my trunk and you can get ready." He turned around and went to go put his bags in his trunk. I sighed and took off my shorts, they were sticky from left overs from earlier. Sadly, it left a white mark on the lower thigh. Thank God Jacky didn't see that. I wouldn't ever be able to live that down. I threw that in the hamper. I pulled on a pair of boxers and ventured into my closet for a pair of blue jeans. I didn't know what the weather was going to be like in Utah, and I didn't bother checking. I assumed that it was going to be cold, so I put on a simple gray v-neck and grabbed a leather jacket. By the time I had reached for the bottom of my closet for my matching leather boots, Jacky was back in the house. He had stridden into my room. When he did, I stood up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Jacky leaned against the door frame and thought about it for a bit.

"Well, I doubt you'd want to go shopping. You wouldn't want to go see a movie, there isn't enough time. We could just go to the air port if you don't mind the fans and haters and such. You could take your anxiety pills before we go so you don't get angry." He said. Jacky was the only one in the world, besides me and the doctor, that knew about the anxiety. Or the pills. I knew that if Crissy knew, or anyone else in the band or even my brother, they would worry about me getting hooked. But Jacky was the one that helped me take them when I needed them and made sure that I didn't take them too much. In some ways, I felt closer to me than anyone. Taking all of that into consideration, I nodded.

"Ya, let's just go there. I just hope that there isn't any traffic." I said. Jacky and I left the house, but not before I said goodbye to Charlie. He was a good dog. I never asked too much out of him, just that he never bark unless someone was here that he didn't know. I loved Charlie. I said goodbye, hugged him and then left him. When we walked outside, I locked the door and gave Jacky the key.

We got into his car and he turned on some miscellaneous pop station. I didn't say anything, I just let him drive. The windows were down and it was a nice warm day to be alive. Even if I was going to be away from someone I loved, I didn't mind. At that time I didn't know whether I meant Crissy. When we got on the highway, there was a healthy bit of traffic, but nothing a little road rage from Jacky couldn't handle.

You see, Jacky is one of the angriest drivers you will ever hear of. He makes up his own cuss words when it come to the road. And he blames everyone if he makes a mistake. If he misses his exit, it was a music's fault.

"The bitch told me to go left when I was suppose to merge right!" He said one time. But this time was bit different. I could tell that something was bothering him, because he was extra hostile. He was honking his horn and yelling out of the window. This car cut us off. Jacky was red in the face, already. And he let out quite the string of words.

"You stupid fucking twat! Can you not see or is it because your fucking eyes aren't open all of the way?! Maybe that's because of all of the jizz you've been swallowing! You texting and driving attention whore!" We drove past her, and Jacky flipped her off. She saw that and flipped us off. Jacky snapped. "Right back at ya, you prissy, fake-haired, bitch. Why don't you just go twerk on Lil' Wayne! You fit the part!" I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so damn funny. We drove past her. Jacky was still pissed off, and I was still laughing.

"And they say I need anger management!" I said. Jacky looked over at me for a split second.

"Well, I'm a little stressed." He said. I looked at him, I could tell that he was lying. Jacky never got stressed. Jacky's left hand was off the steering wheel and resting on the console. I lightly touched his hand. He looked at me, with pain-filled eyes.

"Come on, Jack. What is it?" I asked because seeing Jack like that really scared me.

"Nothing," he said, putting on a fake smile. We drove the rest of the way to the airport in silence. Thinking back, I should have done something to make Jack confess what was wrong.. but I thought it was better to just not. When we got to the airport, we had thirty minutes before the plane took off. It was enough to go through security and do everything else I would need to do to leave on time. Everything went well, the lines were good and my bag cleared. When the time came, Jacky looked better, as if nothing had bothered him in the first place. We hugged.

"Hey, man. Have fun," Jacky said to me. His hug still lingering on me.

"Thanks, I will. Take care of Charlie for me, kay? I'll call you when I get there." I said. I grabbed my bags and then boarded the plane. I was in first class and had a window seat. The only seat acceptable. Only because I liked the scenery, and it was easier to sleep up against the window than anywhere else on the plane. After we took off, I was fast asleep and didn't dream of anything, but a mysterious blonde running from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, thinking of how the world had gotten to be a strange place. But was quickly snapped out of that by the fact that my plane was about to land. I looked out the window and saw green everywhere. There were a few strips of road here and there. A looked away from the window and checked my phone. I didn't see anything too interesting. There were fans, haters, and people excited for the song that I would be working on with Get Scared. By the time I was done reading all of the Twitter updates, the plane had landed. I waited to get my bags from the over-head compartment.

I walked off of the plane between an old guy and a mother with her child trailing behind her. I was polite, and smiled at the mother. I knew how hard it was to fly with little ones. It was a lesson I learned the hard way when me and the guys had to fly over to South America and there was a crying kid. Honestly, I almost went off. But, Derek calmed the kid down. He's good with children.

As soon as I was off of the plane, I texted Crissy, telling her that I had landed. I then called a cab to take me into Layton, so I could meet up with Nick. The cab was there in ten minutes, when I was waiting for it, I texted Nick and asked where he wanted to meet up. He said that we could meet up at a local bar in the town square, I agreed and I was off to the bar. When the cab picked me up, I felt relaxed. I felt like I had no responsibility. But I still had one more thing to do before I went off with Nick and the rest of the band and indulge myself in music… I still had to call Jacky. On the way to Layton, I did.

"Hey, Jacky," I said. I didn't hear him at first because all I heard was Charlie in the back, barking. Jacky must have hushed him, because he tried talking to me again.

"Hey, did things go well?" He asked, always being the mothering type.

"Yep. I'm on my way to go meet up with Nick." I said, getting a small little giddy feeling in my stomach.

"Just Nick?" Jacky asked, his voice had gone from his normal tone, to one laced with melancholy. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't want to show weakness in front of the cabbie.

"Yea, well… as far as I know. Nick just said that we would meet up at this bar. He didn't give any details like who else was going to be there. Why?" I asked, going as far as concern would go in front of a stranger. Jacky cleared his throat, like something was in it.

"Oh, just wondering… So, Charlie's doing well. I brought him back to my place, I thought it would be best. The only thing wrong with that is that every-," Jacky was cut off by the sound of Charlie's barking. I heard him faintly telling Charlie to for the love of Christ to 'shut the fuck up' and the barking stopped. Then, Jacky back on the phone. "Sorry, it's just every time he hears something, he barks. Thank Jesus my neighbors are out for the weekend." He said, with a chuckle back in his voice.

"Well, did you get one of his bones from under the sink?" I asked. I had a stash of them for the days he wouldn't shut up. Because Charlie would never turn down a bone for a noise.

"The one with the padlock on it?" Jacky asked, a dash of comedic terror in his voice.

"Yea, that'd be the one. You can get the key from my room. It'll be in the top drawer of my nightstand." I said. Jacky sighed and I could almost see him pushing his hair back in slight frustration.

"Okay, I'll go get them later today." He said.

"Good. By the way, thanks for watching him. You know the other guys don't like watching him." I said, referring to the last time someone from the band had to watch Charlie for me. It was Ryan, and I was going to go meet Crissy's mom. Charlie got to his apartment and Ryan couldn't sleep all night. And when he did, Charlie tried to sleep on him. And for a pit bull like him, it was painful for a bag of bones like Ryan. I thought it was funny, unlike Ryan, and his apartment.

"Yea, well I know that no one else would have taken him. And I wouldn't want him to go to a kennel." Jacky said. I knew that he loved Charlie. Considering that Jacky was the first person that I introduced him to after I had gotten him. In between him saying that and me about to say something, we pulled up to the bar. I saw Nick waiting out front for me. He was taller than I expected. When he saw the cab, he looked at it and waved like he already knew I was in it. While I was sizing him up, I remembered that I was still on the phone with Jacky.

"Hey, I'm at the bar already. I'll talk to you later okay? Don't forget to get those bones." I said. Jacky stumbled a little with his reply like he was caught off guard.

"Uh, yea. Yea, yea yea. Sure. I'll do that. Talk to you later." Jacky said.

"Okay, bye." I said, but then the unthinkable happened. Well, not really unthinkable, because we had said it to each other before, but more surprising. The surprising happened.

"Love you," Jacky said before he hung up. The air in the cab was slow and thick. It was like someone was filming my life and someone had slowed it down to 5 frames a minute. I stared at my phone, like it was something magical and powerful. Something had snapped me out of it. It was the cabbie's voice telling me that we had arrived and then we wanted payment. I pulled out fifty dollars and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." I told him. I stepped out of the cab and went around to the trunk to get my bags. When I retrieved them, the cab drove off and Nick came over to me. He had a smile on him face. When he walked towards me, I got a nice friendly vibe off of him. But a part of me was still a little uneasy. I didn't really know him too well. But I threw caution to the wind.

"Hey, man." I said, trying to be friendly. Nick came up to me and put a firm hand on my back.

"Hey, come on in. The guys are dying to talk about this song with you." Nick said, leading me into the bar. I put on a smile for everyone. The bar was cool, but I summed it up to the fact that it was about 70 degrees outside. It was dim, like most bars, and it was quiet. I liked it. Layton was a small town, unlike Los Angeles or my home town, Las Vegas. Nick lead me to a table in the corner, there were four people already sitting at the table. I knew who Lloyd was, due to some past experiences with him in LA. I knew Adam from an after party he was at, and I knew who Dan was from back and forth tweets after Nick's suicide attempt. And then there was a blonde…a very familiar blonde. The blonde turned around and I saw none other than Johnny Braddock. He looked at me and smiled. He made the rest of the guys move over for a spot for me. Then I realized that I still had my bags with me.

"Hey guys, maybe I could go check into a motel first, or something. You know, drop off my stuff first." By then Nick had already sat down with his band.

"Aw come one, you just got here!" Adam said, smiling. The other chimed in with words of agreement.

"Alright, fine." I said whilst putting my bag down next to the booth." After that, a waitress came to our table and waited on us.

"Hey, boys. Can I get you anything?" She asked. She smelled like vanilla and vodka, but she looked like she could have been any regular girl. She wasn't boring, but she wasn't gorgeous. She was just pretty. I was starving, but Johnny spoke first.

"Yea, can we get another round of beer, a plate of fries and a can of Mountain Dew?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Do you want anything, hun?" She asked, looking at me.

"Um, a cheeseburger and a Pepsi would be nice." I said. She wrote it down and walked back to the back of the bar, where I'm guessing is the kitchen. I turned back to the rest of the guys. The looked at me, and it was kind of awkward. So, I said something. "So, do you have any idea for the song?" I asked. This got the guys really excited, they started rattling off ideas. It was nice to see people so passionate about music.

"I was thinking we could do something a little lighter than what we usually do." Nick said.

"Something that will give me something to do," Brad said, implying that the bass parts weren't enough for him.

"Yes, because we need you to do more," Dan commented, sarcastically.

"Hey motherfucker, you shut the shit up." Brad said matter-of-factly.

"Guys! Can we get back on this, I'm sure Ronnie doesn't want to be here all night." Adam said, looking at me. After he said that, the fries, burger and everything else we ordered arrived. Johnny got his plate of fries and dug in. I took small bites of my burger, and took in the mood of the bar.

"You're right." Dan said, smiling.

"For once," Brad said, laughing along with Dan. Adam stood up and started being a diva and talking like a 16 year-old preppy girl.

"Like, omg. Like, how could you , like, do that to, like, me. Like what? I though we were besties!" Adam said, getting in Brad's face.

"Pop off!" Brad, dying in laughter.

"Ladies, this is not Bad Girls Club, this is Layton, Utah. We need to at least exchange numbers." Nick said. The rest of the guys recovered from their giggles, and gave me their numbers. Afterwards, Nick stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to go home, get some ideas together." Then, he walked away. And he was almost out the door, but Brad called after him, talking about how he left his bass over at Nick's.

"And then there were four," Dan said. Adam was looking at his phone at the time.

"Um…nope, then there was three," He replied, grabbing his jacket.

"Why, where are you going?" Johnny asked, puppy-like.

"Angie asked if I wanted to see a movie, her treat. I'm going." Adam said. Johnny looked at me, seeing how lost I was.

"Angie's his sister." He whispered to me. I nodded like I understood.

"Bro, I gotta see this, I'm coming with," Dan said, running to the door, leaving me and Johnny alone. It instantly got more awkward than if one of the other guys was with us. Johnny just sat there, sipping his Mountain Dew and munching on his fries.

"So, were are you staying tonight," Johnny asked. I simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really think about that much. I got the message from Nick about the song, and I wanted to come as soon as possible. You know, I just wanted to make music. Falling In Reverse is working on some stuff, but since Ryan is seeing his family in New York, we're putting that on hold for a while." I said, finishing my burger. "I was thinking I would just check into a hotel or something."

"Oh, well if you want to, you can just stay over at my house. I have a pull-out couch. Which isn't much, but it would be easier than checking into a hotel and then cabbing around. Plus, you would know everything as soon as it happened." I thought about his offer. He was right. It would be easier to deal with him than to go to the nearest hotel, or motel… which ever was closest.

"Okay. I guess I could get to know you a little bit better." I said, making light of this situation.

"Totally. Well, I'm done. I'll pay, here. My car's the red Lexus out back." He said, tossing his keys to me. I grabbed my bags, and went out back. Not only was his car the only Lexus, but it was the only red car in general. I thought it funny, but no one else really has my humor. I unlocked his car, and opened the trunk. It was empty and clean, I set my bag inside and closed it tight. Then my pocket vibrated.

Jacky had texted me. Little did I know, it was two hours after I called him. Time really went by fast when you were with good company. He had asked which nightstand the key was in. I told him that it was in the one to the right. He said that he found it. I told him that that was good.

_So, did you talk to Get Scared yet?_ Jacky said.

_Yea, they kinda all ditched._ I said.

_Do you know where you're going to stay?_

_Yea, with Johnny. Better than a motel._

_True…Ronnie?_

_Yea?_

_Why do you wear so much black?_

_Do you want me to get something red while I'm here?_

_Yes._

_Anything else, mom?_

_Did you take your pills with you?_

_Did you check my bathroom for them?_

_Did you or not?_

_I did…_

_Promise me that you'll tell me when you take them._

_I promise._

_Ronnie?_

_Yes?_

_I'm serious about that red shirt. People are starting to think you're goth. And you dating that Kiki Cannibal chick isn't helping it._

_Okay, Jacky. I go get one while I'm here. I told him._ I chuckled when Johnny came out.

"Hey man, thanks." I said, being sincere.

"For what?" He asked, not aware of the favor he was doing me.

"Letting me stay at your place." I said, watching him get in the car, then following him inside.

"Don't worry about it. I need the company." He said, pulling out of the bar parking lot and starting to drive to his place.

"Hey, do you think sometime soon we can go shopping?" I asked, looking at him.

"Um…yea… what for?" Johnny asked. I couldn't blame him, if I were in his place, I would think that I was into some thing weird or something. "Did you forget your toothbrush at home?" He teased.

"No, Jacky's been nagging me about adding color to my wardrobe."

"Oh, really? Anything specific?" He asked.

"Something red. He thinks I'm going goth." Johnny chuckled.

"Nice. You know, red's my favorite color. And I think he's right, you would look good in it.

"You think so?" I said, thinking of something just to say.

"I know so… How about we drop your bags off at my place and we'll go get you some colorful shirts?" Johnny said, glancing at me, then returning his eyes to the road.

"Sure," I said. It was quiet for a little bit, then Johnny turned on the radio. It let it play quietly, but I turned it up. It was some generic pop/rap/electric station, but it was bearable. On the ride over to Johnny's, I texted Jacky.

_Hey, so Johnny's going to take me shopping. I'll send you a pic as soon as I get a red shirt._

_Okay, I'll send you a pic of my red shirt too. My mind went back to that morning._ I could have swore that he was wearing a white shirt.

_But you we wearing white this morning…_

_Charlie jumped on me after going to the restroom. It wasn't pleasant._ I chuckled at the thought of Charlie jumping on Jacky.

_I'm sorry, I can come back if you want…_ I suggested.

_No, you do what you need to do._ Jack texted. He said that he needed to go, and I let him.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny drove for no more than eleven minutes before we pulled up to a house. It was medium, with a two car garage attached to it. The house wasn't wide, but more tall. The house was grey, like the clouds after it's rained. Johnny pulled into the driveway so that the car was facing the street instead of the house.

"Okay, let's go inside, shall we?" Johnny opened his door and got out of the car. I did the same and got my bags from the trunk. Johnny stood by the back bumper, waiting for me. When I shut the trunk door, he walked to the front door and unlocked it. When I walked in, it was modern and cold.

The color scheme was cold. Blues, greys and various shades of whites. The molting that looked homey was a picture of Johnny and the rest of the band. Johnny saw me looking around.

"Oh, this isn't were you'll be sleeping. This Is just for show. You'll be sleeping in my office." He said. Johnny walked a few steps in front of me into a hall way, which was also white. It was dark, because the lights weren't on. To anyone, you would assume that the light from the windows would be enough, but it was still quite dim in the hallway we were walking in. To avoid tripping over Johnny, I looked down. Or at least I tried… my eyes just ended up on Johnny's ass. Which is actually very plump. His almost too-tight jeans just made it more noticeable. Finally, we ended up in the office, or what Johnny called his office.

It looked like it could have come out of my house, it was that cozy. Instead of grey or blue walls, the walls were a cream color that screamed happy. There was a black couch against the wall to my right and a desk against the left. On the desk, there were dyes, brushes, incense and lighters. On the wall, there were holders for different instruments. One was a ukulele, one was for an acoustic guitar and then the rest were electric. I looked around like a child in a candy store.

"This is amazing," I said, still gawking at the décor and sense of it all. It was peaceful and homey, light and warm. It was like a smile in every corner of the room. I walked across to get a closer look at a guitar. I notcied that my hands were lighter…. Well not even lighter. My hands were empty. I looked down at them and saw that Johnny had my bags in hand and was setting them down on the desk.

"Thanks, sorry if it smells like bleach in here. I haven't gotten around to moving everything out of this room to the basement." Johnny said. I furrowed my brow.

"Basement? What's in the basement?" I asked. What could have bleach? And dyes? Hair? Does Johnny do hair? I heard that he liked wood working… is that it? Cabinets and stuff need dyes, right? Johnny smiled and looked at me.

"Yea, come on. I'll show you." He said, grinning. I nodded and he lead me down the dark hallway and to some stairs. The stairs looked like something you would see from a commercial for Ghost Hunters. It seriously creeped me out. But, I wasn't going to let my inner gut feeling show any kind of weakness in from of anyone that I barely knew. And even more so, someone that I was going to be working with… So, I shoved my willies down and walked to the basement. At first, it was dark. Then it was dark and cold. And finally, it was dark and cold and lonely. For an instant… I thought about my life before. The life with my brother and my dad. The life where I wasn't loved by anyone…or so I thought. But soon that instant was over, and all I really had to deal with was the dark and cold.

Johnny must have felt the cold because I heard him walk away. How did I hear him walk away? My ears. Why did I hear him walking away? The chains on his pants were quite loud in the basement. I had to admit, the room had wonderful acoustics. A few moments later, I heard Johnny's chain clanging away. The noise was getting closer and closer, and I just stood there in the complete darkness. I heard Johnny curse somewhere off in the distance. He told me to wait a few moments. I guess something wasn't going right where he was. I tried to make myself useful and look for the light switch. I started patting the wall looking for it. Some thing. But the wall was smooth without any sign of a light switch. But, I kept looking for it.

Sooner rather than later, I heard Johnny coming up from behind me. I heard him curse again, this time openly. I chuckled. I then heard him join in my pat for the light. His patting stopped for a few seconds. No later did I feel Johnny's body pressed up against mine. His body fit right into me. And as much as I would have denied it to anyone else, I liked him being that close. His body heat was warming my otherwise cold body. The only thing that could have made it awkward between us was the fact that I was beginning to harden… and I could almost feel him getting the same way. I chalked it up to the excitement of the dark and my imagination.

"Sorry…" Johnny said as he turned on the light. Before, he was on his toes, he was reaching over me. When the light was on, he was still pressed up against me…. But we were then face to face. I wanted to lean in, to do something. But my body was caught was his piercing blue eyes. I had never felt petrified before, but at the moment I was. Johnny must have felt the same way, but instead of just standing there not knowing what to do, he cleared his throat and stepped back. When he did, I saw what he was talking about. His work room. The basement had four different sections. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a living area and then finally where he did everything else.

On a table, I saw bleaches, dyes, fabrics, a sewing machine, studs and various other things used to make clothing. But then on an opposite wall there were power tools and pieces of wood. Johnny walked back upstairs. I assumed that he was getting whatever he left in his spare bedroom and putting them on their work tables. The sound of the floor getting weight put on them reassured this. I thought everything I could do in here between the time it would take for him to get back downstairs and that moment. I thought of walking around and looking at the power tools. I thought about how I could raid the fridge. Or I could see what was in his medicine cabinet… or strip naked and tell him to take me now. But I thought that the latter was a bit much.

I decided to just walk around and absorb the layout of it all. I heard Johnny open something. It sounded like a screen door…and then I heard a familiar whimpering and thumping. Like a dog happy to it's owner. I chuckled and thought about Charlie at home… well, not at home… but with Jacky. Then I thought about how Jacky told me that he loved me. Like I said before, we had said it before, and we meant it. But that time just felt different.

I was in a tornado of thoughts when I felt a little creature jumping on me. I looked down and it was a lap dog. It looked like a terrier mix, but I couldn't be too sure. I bent down to pat the little dog on the head, but then Johnny came down and ordered the dog to lay down.

"Bella, down." The small dog walked off and sat in a dog bed not too far from one of the work tables.

"Cute dog… very manly," I said, with a smile of course.

"Well, not everyone can have a pit bull." He replied back, eyes on Bella.

"You're telling me." I said, think about how people just didn't like Charlie. He was still a puppy… and he thought he was the size of one. He'll still come up to you and jump on your lap like he weighted nothing more than 10 pounds.

"Anyways, sorry about her. She gets excited." He said.

"No problem." I shot back. It got really quiet, and I got uneasy. I tried to think of something, anything. Some sort of conversation.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the two work tables.

"They're awesome, man. I wish I could work with wood like that. But you know, I've been really busy. Music, and baby and all." I said, really meaning. Having a baby within a few months was a huge pain in the ass. I had not time to myself… But no one said that it was going to be easy.

"Yea, I can't even imagine. Maybe while you're here I could teach a few tricks and when you do have time, you could make something for the baby." He said. I thought about spending more time with him… I liked the idea. I liked it a lot… But I already knew that as soon as Crissy had the baby, I would be on lock down.

"Yea, for sure." I said. My phone vibrated and I saw that it was Derek telling me to behave while away from Crissy. It was way late for him to be making jokes about me being away now, but I didn't say so.

"Jacky asking about a splash of color?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, just Derek." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Ah, I see. Hey, I gotta take my meds… do you mind?" Johnny asked, looking a little ashamed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," I said… but then I thought about my pills in my pocket. I pulled the out, just to make him feel a little bit more comfortable. I pulled out the bottle and showed him. "Looks like we both have our issues." I said, light and easy. Johnny laughed.

"What's your's for?" He asked while walking into the kitchen getting a pill bottle and two Monsters.

"Anxiety." I said, catching a Monster he threw at me and opening it with one hand.

"Ha ha, me too. But I have Adderal with it." He said, downing two pills and two big gulps of his drink. I had already downed mine and put my can down on a counter.

"Nice." I said. Johnny got quiet for a little bit. He put his pills bottles away and stood across from me. He looked me in the eyes, then looked down.

"Ronnie?" Johnny said in a small voice, like what he was about to say was going to mean something.

"Um… I don't know if I'm over-steeping boundaries but… are you suppose to have those?" He asked. When I didn't reply immediately, he tried to do damage control. "I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything. But you know, you're whole addiction thing… I just wanted to make sure that…" He started to fade away. Johnny was still looking down. I remained quiet and tried to think of something to say. I looked at him, and he finally looked up. I started at him with the warmest eyes I could.

"Yea, I need them. And not in an addict way… I actually need these. And don't worry about it. That problem is all under control. But- uh- thanks… for being concerned." I said. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I cleared my throat, and took another swig from my drink. Johnny sniffed, and cleared his throat.

"Well, let's go shopping." Johnny said. He walked passed me and motioned for me to follow him. I did. We climbed into his car. When he drove, he rolled down the windows and played a CD. At first I didn't know what CD it was until it got to the second track. 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy. Johnny hummed along with the vocals. I thought it was cute. A few songs later, it was 'Miss Missing You' by the same group, this time I sang along with the vocals. I could feel Johnny's eyes on me every once in a while, but I just kept looking out the passenger side window.

Soon we rode into town not too long after. We passed a lot of stores. Some of them we chain stores, like Macy's and Target. When we stopped, we were parked on the side of some mom and pop store. It looked rustic and old fashioned. Like the kind of store that sells plaid shirts and boot cut jeans. Johnny adjusted himself a little bit, turned up the radio all the way and turned off the car. He moved his wallet to his front pocket and his phone to his back. I just stared at him, and then back at the store. Then finally, back to him. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"Trust me," he said "It's not as bad as it looks." With that, he came out of the car and waited for me to come out before he locked up. I waited for Johnny to take the lead, like he so often did. He walked in front of me and into the store. When I walked it, my jaw almost dropped. On the outside, it looked like it could have been an old, rustic gas station. But on the inside, ot was like an all-male version of Hot Topic. There was everything I could ever want, fashion-wise. Leather pants, jeans of different skinny-ness, leather boots, vintage tees, ironic tees, band tees, belts, and everything you could put studs on. I was like a kid in a candy store. I walked straight to black skinny jeans, but Johnny intercepted me and lead me to the vintage tees. He picked out a few, and handed them to me.

"Go try these on." He ordered, and pointed to the back of the store. Above, there were three signs. One was for a bathroom, one was for customer service and then the last one was for the dressing room. I walked to the back and tried on the shirts. All of them were different color and patterns. Some were pastel, some were green, some were white, some were dark. And then we got to the red shirts. I started to make a pile of shirts I was going to get and ones that I wasn't. Somewhere in the middle of all of this, I heard a knock on the door to the dressing room that I was in.

"Hey, it's me." I heard Johnny's voice say. I was shirtless at the time, but I didn't care. I was shirtless a lot of the time. I opened the door and there was Johnny standing there with a plain red jacket. When I got a closer look, I saw that it was leather.

"Please, come on in." I said, not wanting any one to see me in the situation or for it to be all over the internet. I didn't want to have to wave away another gay rumor. God, only knows how many accusations were thrown at me and Jacky. Anyways, Johnny walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Here," he said, reaching his arm out to give me the jacket to try on… or at least trying to. Johnny took a step forward and tripped on something that I couldn't see. For all I knew, it could have been his own feet. But the point is is that when he fell forward, he dropped the jacket somewhere and landed on me. I was standing up against a wall, so I didn't fall… but something else did happen. I caught him in my arms. And for a second, neither of us did anything. Johnny was out of breath for some reason. Then he looked up at me… his eyes searching my soul. I moved my arms a little bit, as if to guide him to a standing position. When Johnny was standing again, he was about half an inch away from my face. I stared to harden, and I swear I felt Johnny do the same. I felt my cheeks heat up from all of this tension. Which was amazing that my blood could has gone anywhere else but down.

I made an impulse move and leaned forward. My lips touched his, and that's was only the beginning. As soon as our lips touched, Johnny reacted instantly. He crushed his lips against mine, his tongue was breaking down my walls. My hands were on his waist in no time. Johnny was pushing me up against the wall. Even though I was usually the dom in any sexual encounter I had ever had, I let him. We went on like that for maybe a minute. We broke apart only to take of Johnny's shirt. Then we went back to kissing. Johnny's lips were the polar opposite to mine, His were soft and pink. He had no stubble, and his tongue was slick. My lips were rough, my facial hair scratching at his smoother skin. And then it happened.

Johnny broke our kiss. Both of our breathing was heavy. I blinked and then the next thing you know, Johnny's gone. Not gone like he opened the door. But gone as in out of my sight. Johnny was on his knees. Past my heaving chest, Johnny Braddock was on his knees in front of me, getting my belt undone. Johnny fumbled around with it, I waited for a few more moments for him to get it undone. When he didn't, I undid my belt and let him do the rest. He pulled down my jeans with his hands, and my boxers with his teeth. The wetness from his teeth got me just a little bit harder.

When he finally got my boxers down to my knees, I put my hand around the base of my shaft. Johnny's mouth kissed my tip with no problem. He licked whatever precum had already came out. I let Johnny set the pace for a little bit, he was going a medium pace, letting his tongue slide all over the sensitive underside of my length. He moved my hand away and started working me like a joystick. He would suck and lick, then turn his hand around my base. Sometimes he would rub my balls, and that just drove me wild. After him rubbing for a few seconds, I grabbed him by the hair. I didn't grab too hard, but just firm enough for me to set the pace.

I went a little bit faster that he had. Johnny's throat muscles relaxed and let me jam all of me inside of his mouth. He was trying so hard to breathe through his nose. Soon I was feeling a welling sensation coming through me. I pulled out of his mouth and jerked a little. When I was jerking, Johnny was catching his breath. When he saw what I was doing, he put his mouth on the tip just in time to swallow me. I groaned a little bit. When I came, Johnny looked satisfied.

"Let's check out. We should probably go home and finish." Johnny said. I nodded in agreement. I redressed myself while I watched Johnny flip his length up into his waistband. We got everything and checked out, I paid, and then we left. I noticed how Johnny's hair was slightly messy, but he didn't seem to. When we got in the car, I put my things in the back and sat in the passenger seat. We both were quiet. We were both still trying to catch our breath. We both smelled like sex. And we both didn't want to stop there. Johnny started the car, and didn't mind the sudden blast of music. It kind of jump started him. He moved his hand over to hold mind.

But that sweet gesture was soon over when he moved his hand over to his head. No, not the one on his shoulders… his other head. My thumb was the first thing to touch it. And that was soon covered with precum. Johnny pulled his pants down a little so that I could give him road head… and then he started the car.


End file.
